1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to storage management systems, and in particular, to a method for specifying a dynamic construct in a storage management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer systems limit the operational parameters of a file based on certain pre-established criteria in the metadata of the file system. Because of these limitations, it is often not possible to change the previously established limits without modifying the metadata. Moreover, any changes made to the metadata generally do not apply to files currently being accessed. This then forces applications to disconnect and reconnect to the files in order to make use of the updated metadata, which causes application outages and thus is not desirable or tolerable for continuous availability.
What is needed then is a method for dynamic parameter modification with a minimum of manual intervention. Such a method would give users an easy way of extending existing data sets that have reached their limits as indicated by the pre-defined operational parameters, without the users having to manually reallocate the data sets.